The following will describe a solid-state imaging device (image sensor) according to a conventional technique with reference to FIG. 10. FIG. 10 is a layout diagram of a unit cell (pixel) in a photoelectric conversion device in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-50752) as a solid-state imaging device in the conventional technique.
In the photoelectric conversion device, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a plurality of unit cells are arranged, each of the cells includes a photoelectric conversion element 401, a floating diffusion (FD) region 400 that holds a charge photoelectrically converted by the photoelectric conversion element 401, an amplifier 403 that amplifies a signal according to the charge of the FD region 400 to output the signal, and an FD line 406 that connects the FD region 400 and an input portion of the amplifier 403. This photoelectric conversion device is characterized by arranging FD lines 406 and 406′ adjacent to each other in the respective adjacent unit cells.